drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Vergiftung durch Psychedelika
Die Vergiftung durch Psychedelika bezeichnet in der heutigen Medizin völlig irreführenderweise neben dem gewöhnlichen Konsum auch die negativen Seiten des Rausches, wie z.B. der Zustand des Horrortrips. Die Intoxikation durch die Einnahme von Psychedelika lässt sich in vier Formen kategorisieren, die zum Teil während der akuten Rauschwirkung auftreten können, allerdings auch später, obwohl die Substanz den Körper schon lange verlassen hat. Sehr unterschiedliche Pflanzen und Substanzen können eine psychodelische WirkungBert Marco Schuldes: Psychoaktive Pflanzen. Mehr als 65 Pflanzen mit anregender, euphorisierender, beruhigender, sexuell erregender oder halluzinogener Wirkung Der Grüne Zweig 164, Werner Pieper's MedienXperimente • Nachtschatten Verlag, ISBN 3-925817-64-6 haben. Während manche - wie LSD - fast nie erkennbare körperlichen Schäden hervorrufen, sind andere, wie der FliegenpilzBert Marco Schuldes: Psychoaktive Pflanzen. Mehr als 65 Pflanzen mit anregender, euphorisierender, beruhigender, sexuell erregender oder halluzinogener Wirkung Der Grüne Zweig 164, Werner Pieper's MedienXperimente • Nachtschatten Verlag, ISBN 3-925817-64-6, S.15 giftig, in einigen Fällen wie der TollkirscheBert Marco Schuldes: Psychoaktive Pflanzen. Mehr als 65 Pflanzen mit anregender, euphorisierender, beruhigender, sexuell erregender oder halluzinogener Wirkung Der Grüne Zweig 164, Werner Pieper's MedienXperimente • Nachtschatten Verlag, ISBN 3-925817-64-6, S.20 oder der StechapfelBert Marco Schuldes: Psychoaktive Pflanzen. Mehr als 65 Pflanzen mit anregender, euphorisierender, beruhigender, sexuell erregender oder halluzinogener Wirkung Der Grüne Zweig 164, Werner Pieper's MedienXperimente • Nachtschatten Verlag, ISBN 3-925817-64-6, S.34f ist es schwierig bis nahezu unmöglich, sie so zu dosieren, daß man nicht Gefahr läuft, sich lebensgefährliche Vergiftungen zuzuziehen. Die psychodelischen Aspekte der Wirkung der psychodelischen Drogen hängen in ihrer Art nicht von der verwendeten Droge ab, sondern nahezu ausschließlich von der Persönlichkeit und dem Stand der Verarbeitung der psychischen Probleme.Stanislav Grof: Topographie des Unbewußten. LSD im Dienst der tiefenpsychologischen Forschung. (1978) Stuttgart Klett-Cotta ISBN 3-12-903170-7 37ff Während Stanislav Grof, der mehrere tausend Drogenerfahrungen untersucht hat, die im Rahmen von intensiver und sorgfältiger psychologischer Betreuung stattfanden, so daß gewährleistet war, daß auftauchenden psychisches Material umgehend aufgearbeitet wurde, in seinen BüchernStanislav Grof: Geburt, Tod und Transzendenz. Neue Dimensionen in der Psychologie. (1985) München: Kösel ISBN 3-466-34117-5 Stanislav Grof, Joan Halifax (übersetzt durch G. H. Müller und Thomas Shadow): Die Begegnung mit dem Tod. (1980) Stuttgart: Klett-Cotta ISBN 3-12-903090-5 Stanislav Grof: Topographie des Unbewußten. LSD im Dienst der tiefenpsychologischen Forschung. (1978) Stuttgart Klett-Cotta ISBN 3-12-903170-7 Stanislav Grof: Die Welt der Psyche. Neue Erkenntnisse aus Psychologie und Bewußtseinsforschung. (1993) München: Kösel Verlag ISBN 3-466-34298-8 nur einen einzigen Fall einer Drogenpsychose wegen LSD nennt, die er auf eine unsensible Reaktion des Psychologen auf eine Drogenerfahrung seines Patienten zurückführte und mit Psychotherapie und einer weiteren Dosis LSD erfolgreich behandelteStanislav Grof: Topographie des Unbewußten. LSD im Dienst der tiefenpsychologischen Forschung. (1978) Stuttgart Klett-Cotta ISBN 3-12-903170-7 , S.235f, führte der Gebrauch von LSD als Straßendroge dazu, daß diverse junge Leute in der Psychiatrie Hilfe suchten, da diese Erfahrungen sie überforderten. Diese Welle an Hilfesuchenden nahm bald wieder ab, obwohl der LSD-Konsum nicht seltener wurde. Das war darauf zurückzuführen, daß andere Konsumenten sie über die Wirkungen der Droge im Vorhinein aufgeklärt hatten, so daß sie entspannter damit umgehen konnten.Helen Stewart Wambach (Übersetzt durch Hans-Jürgen Baron von Koskull): Seelenwanderung. Wiedergeburt durch Hypnose. (1986) München: Goldmann Verlag ISBN 3-442-11746-1, S.19f Es wurden Fälle bekannt, in denen Personen durch LSD-Mißbrauch eine Psychose entwickelten, nachdem die anfängliche Panik aufgrund der Drogenerfahrung medikamentös unterdrückt worden war.Walter Tietz: Complications Following Ingestion of LSD In a Lower Class Population. Calif Med. 1967 Nov;107(5):396-8. PMID 6083244Auch in Psychiatrischer Behandlung kam es vor, daß Menschen bei mangelnder psychologischer Betreunung LSD erhielten und nachfolgend eine Psychose entwickelten.C. Dyer: Patients given LSD may be able to claim compensation. BMJ. 1995 Nov 4;311(7014):1185-6. PMID 7488888 Die von Grof als Perinatale Erfahrungen bezeichneten "Horrortrips" sind ungeordnete Reste von verdrängten Erfahrungen, die erschreckend und schwer zu verarbeiten sind und wo ein Mensch oft Beistand und Ermutigung braucht, damit er sie bis zum Ende durcharbeitet, statt auf halber Strecke hängen zu bleiben und eine Psychose zu entwickeln. Die von Grof als "Transpersonale Erfahrungen" bezeichneten spirituellen Erfahrungen führen dazu, daß man sein ganzes Weltbild mehrfach in Frage stellt und umbaut. Aus der Nahtoderforschung ist bekannt, daß selbst positive und als schön und wichtig erlebte spirituelle Erfahrungen zu einer spirituellen Krise führen können, für deren Bearbeitung man die Hilfe eines spirituell erfahrenen und therapeutisch kompetenten Menschen benötigen kann.Dr. phil. Joachim Nicolay: Nahtod-Erfahrungen in Beratung und Therapie. Report Psychologie 1/2005, S. 14-20Orne RM.: The meaning of survival: the early aftermath of a near-death experience. Res Nurs Health. 1995 Jun;18(3):239-47. PMID 7754094 Sich solchen Erfahrungen auszusetzen, indem man sie mit Hilfe von Drogen gewaltsam an die Oberfläche des Bewußtseins holt, ohne dabei einen zuverlässigen, darin erfahrenen und therapeutisch kompetenten Begleiter zu haben, ist hochgradig leichtfertig. Prävention : → Siehe für weitere Informationen auch Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für eine psychedelische Erfahrung. Der Konsum von Halluzinogenen, insbesondere der Psychedelika stellt einen starken Einschnitt in die eigene Psyche dar, wodurch tiefe Abgründe zum Vorschein gebracht werden können, starke Angst-und-Paranoiazustände bis hin zur Suizidgefährdung sowie die Gefahr einer ernsthaften psychischen Schädigung können auftreten. Demnach ist der Konsum nie ohne Gefahren, wobei viele gefährliche Situationen mit einigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verhindert werden können. Akute Reaktion Die akute Verschlechterung der psychischen Verfassung während des Rausches des Konsumenten wird in der Szene auch als Horrortrip bezeichnet. Ursachen Die Ursachen einer akuten Reaktion können vielseitig sein. In der Regel wurden zum Zeitpunkt der Einnahme der Psychedelika die inneren und äußeren Faktoren nicht beachtet (Set und Setting). Dabei kann die äußere Umgebung als bedrohlich und Gegenstände können verzerrt wahrgenommen werden, die größer oder kleiner erscheinen und der Konsument das Gefühl habe, als würde er eingeengt sein. Eventuell wurde auch die eingenommene Dosierung unterschätzt, speziell bei LSD oder Naturdrogen, welche häufig Wirkstoffschwankungen vorweisen, wie der Hawaiianische Holzrose ist die richtige Dosierung unmöglich und die dabei entstandenen Auswirkungen und Effekte wurden zu intensiv für den Betroffenen. Psychedelika können allerdings auch körperliche Nebenwirkungen verursachen wie Übelkeit, Erbrechen oder Magenbeschwerden. Häufig wird daher geraten Psychedelika auf nüchternen Magen zu konsumieren um die Beschwerden zu verhindern. Speziell die hawaiianische Holzrose kann zum Teil sehr starke Magenbeschwerden auslösen, wobei zusätzlich die Nebenwirkungen überwiegen und damit den Rausch in eine negative Richtung lenken können. Diagnose Ein akuter Fall von einer Verschlechterung des geistlichen Zustandes durch Psychedelika kann im häufigsten Fall vom Konsumenten selbst erkannt werden. Im schlimmsten Fall weiß der Konsument jedoch selbst nicht mehr, dass er Drogen konsumiert hat, die ihn in diesen Zustand gebracht haben. Ärzte haben in dieser Situation Schwierigkeiten diese akute Reaktion von einer akuten Reaktion der Shizophrenie zu unterscheiden, da beide Zustände sich stark ähnlich sind. Daher sind Ärzte auf Details des Betroffenen sowie des Umfelds angewiesen. Lassen sich psychedelische Drogen in der Nähe des Betroffenen finden, lässt sich die Diagnose leichter stellen. Drogentests werden in der Regel sehr selten angewendet, da der Nachweis für Psychedelika sehr kostspielig ist. Symptome Folgende Symptome können bei einer akuten Situation auftreten: * Verwirrtheitszustände * Starke Panik-und-Angstgefühle * Paranoide Vorstellungen (Freunde würden sich gegenüber dem Betroffenen verschwören) * Realitätsverlust (Betroffener verliert die Fähigkeit Gefahren zu erkennen) * Dissoziative Störungen (z.B. Depersonalisation) * Katatonie (starke Verkrampfung des Körpers, Schweigen des Betroffenen, Widerstand gegenüber Hilfe) * Suizidgefährdung * Psychischbedingte Körperausfälle (Betroffener hat das Gefühl nicht mehr richtig atmen zu können, Gliedmaßen fühlen sich fremd oder nicht mehr zum Körper zugehörig) * Ich-Störungen Generell können diese Symptome den ganzen Rausch lang begleiten und, je nach Dosierung, maximal 24-48 Stunden dauern. In den meisten Fällen klingen die psychotischen Symptome nach der Wirkdauer ab. Bleiben die Vergiftungserscheinungen noch länger als drei Tage bestehen, wird nicht mehr von einem akuten Fall gesprochen sondern von einer drogeninduzierten Psychose. Behandlung ; Erste Hilfe Bevor der Notruf angerufen wird, sollte abgeschätzt werden, wann der Wirkstoff im Körper abgebaut und somit die Wirkung abgeklungen ist. In der Regel ist der Konsument nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder ansprechbar und die Folgen des Notrufs wurden erspart. Der Betroffene sollte unter genauer Beachtung gestellt werden, dabei wird auch die Schaffung einer ruhigen und beruhigenden Atmosphäre empfohlen. Ängstliche Personen oder störende Reize könnten die Situation verschlimmern und sollten daher entfernt werden. Der Wechsel der Umgebung kann hilfreich sein, allerdings muss darauf geachtet werden, dass keine Gegenstände vorhanden sein sollten, mit dennen der Konsument sich oder andere verletzen könnte. Sollte der Konsument allerdings sich selber oder andere verletzen wollen, oder er widerfährt ernsthafte körperliche Schäden (Längere Zeit Bewusstlosigkeit, Erstickung aber auch Gefühle von einer Erstickung, obwohl keine äußeren Merkmale sichtbar sind), sollte aufjedenfall der Notruf gerufen werden. Im Internet wird auch die Einnahme von Vitamin C und Zucker empfohlen, da das Gehirn durch den Zucker angeregt werden soll um die Verwirrtheitszustände zu reduzieren und der Placebo-Effekt, dass der Konsument ein Gegengift zu sich nehme, soll sein übriges tun. Einige Konsumenten sind im Besitz von hochpotenten Opioiden sowie Benzodiazepinen, welche einen Trip abbrechen können. ; Medikamentös Die klinische Therapie sieht die Gabe von 10 bis 30 mg Diazepam in oraler, in schweren Fällen injizierter, Applikation vor, um den Konsumenten zu beruhigen.Strassman RJ: Adverse reactions to psychedelic drugs. A review of the literature., (1984) in J Nerv Ment Dis 172:577-94. ; Psychotherapeutisch Die Behandlung von akuten Panikreaktionen sieht die Schaffung einer entspannenden und beruhigenden Atmosphäre vor, um die Angst zu reduzieren, dabei sollte auf eine sichere Umgebung geachtet werden, in welcher der Konsument sich oder andere nicht verletzen könnte. Ärzte, Krankenschwester oder Pfleger sollten den Betroffenen beruhigen und ihm deutlich machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert habe und sich sein Zustand bald verbessern würde. Darüberhinaus sollte der Patient auch nicht alleine gelassen werden, sondern ein ruhiger, unterstützender Vertrauter, wobei auch Freunde oder Familienmitglieder hilfreich sein können. Die Fixierung des Patienten ist kontrainduziert, da die Angst und Panikreaktionen verstärkt werden und demzufolge der Zustand des Betroffenen sogar schwerwiegender werden kann. Es wurden zwei Fällen von akutem Nierenversagen nach der Fixierung durch eine Zwangsjacke dokumentiert. Dabei entstand eine Rhabdomyolyse, die Auflösung der quergestreiften Muskelfasern, aufgrund der Kombination der Fixierung und den gefährlichen Bewegungen wie Krämpfen des Betroffenen, welche durch die Substanz ausgelöst wurden sind.Brown MJ: Acute renal failure due to rhabdomyolysis associated with use of a straitjacket in lysergide intoxication. (1984) in Br Med J (Clin Res Ed) 288:1949-50. Dennoch sollten Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden, um Selbstverletzungen oder gefährliche Angriffe des Betroffenen verhindern zu können. Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt ist nicht immer nötig, außer wenn die Gefahr eines Suizids oder der Ausbruch einer Psychose besteht. Nach dem Ausklinken der akuten Reaktion sollte der Betroffene psychiatrisch untersucht und erst bei normalen, mentalen Status entlassen werden. Anhaltende psychotische Reaktion Im schlimmsten Fall bleiben die negativ emfundenen Rauschzustände länger als die eigentliche Wirkdauer bestehen. Häufig wird von einer Drogeninduzierten Psychose gesprochen. Dabei besteht eine Ähnlichkeit mit einer gewöhnlichen Psychose. Die entstandenen negativen erlebten Auswirkungen der akuten Reaktion bleiben länger als 48 Stunden bestehen, zum Teil bis zu 5 Jahren oder können sogar unheilbar werden.Abraham HD: Visual phenomenology of the LSD flashbacks. (1983) Arch Gen Psychiatry.40:884-9. Ursachen : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Drogeninduzierte Psychose. Die Forschung geht davon aus, das der Konsument eine entsprechende Veranlagung haben muss, um an einer persistenten Psychose zu erleiden, wobei sehr häufig LSD, aber auch Psilocybin und Meskalin, als Auslöser einer latenten Psychose gesehen wird, die sich sogar ohne Konsum von Halluzinogen entwickelt haben könnte. Der Konsum von Psychedelika kann schon existierende Psychosen oder andere psychische Probleme verstärken. Hofmann warnt, dass selbst Menschen mit einer stabilen Persönlichkeit und guter Vorbereitung eine Psychose erleiden können. Auch die Verstärkung von schon existierenden psychischen Problemen oder Psychosen durch den Konsum ist wahrscheinlich. Unter Umständen reicht ein einmaliger ausgelöster Rausch durch Psychedelika um eine über den eigentlichen Rauschzustand hinausgehende Psychose auszulösen. Umgangssprachlich wird dies auch als hängen bleiben bezeichnet. Auch Cannabis, Kokain, Amphetamine oder Alkohol können eine Psychose auslösen. Eine weitere Theorie ist eine mögliche neurotoxische Wirkung von LSD auf die 5-HT2A Rezeptoren.Lerner AG, Gelkopf M, Skladman I, et. al.: Flashback and hallucinogen persisting perception disorder: clinical aspects and pharmacological treatment approach. (2002) Isr J Psychiatry Relat Sci 39:2:92-9. Diagnose Ähnlich dem akuten Fall sind Ärzte auf Details des Betroffenen und des Umfelds angewiesen. Zum Nachweis von verdächtigen Substanzen kann ein labormedizinischer Drogentest angewendet werden, welcher jedoch in der Praxis selten durchgeführt wird, aufgrund der hohen Kosten. Wenn der Betroffene in der Lage ist seinen Zustand zu schildern, dass die Auswirkungen des Konsums nach 48 Stunden weiter anhalten, können Ärzte schneller auf den Zustand reagieren, als wenn der Betroffene kaum Details geben kann. Durch die Differentialdiagnose müssen dann andere psychotische Erkrankungen wie die Shizophrenie oder andere psychische Störungen sowie Persönlichkeitstörungen ausgeschlossen werden. Symptome * Negativ erlebte Auswirkugen treten nach dem Konsum von psychedelischen Drogen auf * Psychotische Reaktionen bleiben nach 48 Stunden weiter bestehen * Länger anhaltende Paranoide-sowie-Angstzustände * Ähnliche Erscheinigungen wie beim akuten Zustand Inwiefern bestimmte Substanzen eine charakteristische Sympomatik hervorrufen, ist noch nicht erforscht. Wie bei anderen Psychosen kann die Realitätsentfremdung der Betroffenen soweit gehen, dass eine selbstständige Bewältigung des alltäglichen Lebens unmöglich wird und sie langfristig auf Betreuung angewiesen sind. Behandlung Grundlage der Therapie ist der Verzicht auf Substanzen, die den mentalen Zustand gefährden könnten, wie Halluzinogene, Psychedelika, aber auch Drogen wie Kokain oder Alkohol. Die Therapie kann psychotherapeutisch gestützt werden um die Situation des Betroffenen sowie dessen Probleme zu reflektieren. Darüberhinaus wird dem Betroffenen die Wiedereingliederung in einen geregelten Alltag geholfen. Neben der psychologischen Therapie wird auch die medikamentöse Behandlung durchgeführt. Dabei wird die Therapie nach den Prinzipien der nicht-drogeninduzierte Psychosen durchgeführt. Zur Behandlung der psychotischen Sympomatik werden Medikamente der Klasse Neuroleptika verwendet um die Wahnvorstellungen sowie andere psychotische Reaktionen zu unterdrücken. Um die Angstgefühle zu reduzieren werden auch Benzodiazepine wie Diazepam verschrieben. Spontaner Rauschzustand Als Flashback werden Phänomen dokumentiert, in denen Personen im Alltag plötzlich Psychedelika typische Symptome hatten, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Substanz eingenommen hatten. Ursachen Es gibt zurzeit keine eindeutige Erklärung für das Phänomen. Flashbacks sind kaum untersucht und wurden nicht als offiziele psychiatrische Störung anerkannt. Häufig sind Flashbacks nur kurzlebig, schwach ausgeprägt und werden durch Auslöser wie Alkohol, Cannabis, Stress oder andere Faktoren ausgelöst. Symptome (Flashbacks) * Plötzlich auftretender Rauschzustand * Zustand ist kurzlebig und schwach ausgeprägt * Positive sowie negative Zustände sind möglich * Verschiedene Auslöser wie Stress oder bestimmte Reize Eine weitere spontane Form wird HPPD angesehen. Dabei haben Betroffene plötzlich Pseudohalluzinationen, obwohl der Rausch schon lange abgeklungen ist. Ein Unterschied zum Flashback ist die längere Dauer der Störung und sie sogar bei Personen, die schon jahrelang absistenz geworden sind, vorkommen kann. HPPD wird definiert durch DSM-IV und hat in diesem Klassifikationssystem den Diagnoseschlüssel 292.89. Symptome (HPPD) * Plötzlich auftretende Pseudohalluzinationen (z.B. geometrische, farbige Gesichter) * Länger bestehende Pseudohalluzinationen (z.B. beim betrachten einer weißen Wand) Diagnose Da drogeninduzierte Flashbacks keine offiziele psychiatrische Erkrankung sind, werden diese heute kaum diagnostiziert. HPPD jedoch hat einen Diagnoseschlüssel und wird daher als psychiatrische Erkrankung definiert. Pseudohalluzinationen müssen den Betroffenen im normalen Leben einschränken und andere Ursachen, wie Epilepsie, Delirium oder Schizophrenie müssen ausgeschlossen werden, damit HPPD diagnostiziert werden kann. Behandlung Die Absistenz von psychoaktiven Substanzen, insbesondere der Psychedelika, ist der Grundpfeiler der Therapie. Zusätzlich sollten reizarme Umgebungen sowie die sensorische Deprivation (Abschirmung von Reizen) vermieden werden. Dabei können in manchen Fällen das alleinige Starren auf weiße Wände Pseudohalluzinationen ausgelöst werden. Ablenkung und Beschäftigung können ebenfalls hilfreich sein. Alternativ werden auch Entspannungstechniken empfohlen. Sonstige Nachwirkungen Ursachen Aufgrund der starken Wirkung auf die Psyche gibt es auch Berichte, dass Psychedelika weitere reversible nicht psychotische Nachwirkungen auslösen können. Häufig treten diese Nachwirkungen nach einer angstvollen Rauschwirkung auf. Symptome 63 Patienten, die unter nachträglichen emotionalen Verstimmungen erlitten, wurden untersucht und in eine Statistik zusammengefasst.Smart FR, Bateman R: Unfavorable reactions to LSD: a review and analysis of the available case reports. (1967) Can Med Assoc J 97:1214-1221.: * 39 litten dabei unter kurzzeitigen Panikstörungen sowie Verwirrtheitszuständen * 17 bekamen Depressionen * 5 zeigten antisoziale oder psychopathische Persönlichkeitsveränderungen * 1 war stark "motorisch angespannt" * 1 litt unter einer chronischer Angststörung Behandlung Betroffene sollten durch eine angenehm geschaffene Atmosphäre und durch ablenkende Gespräche beruhigt werden. Die Therapie ist der Behandlung des akuten Falls ähnlich, unterscheidet sich allerdings darin, das im akuten Fall der Patient noch unter der Rauschwirkung steht, aber in diesen Fällen die Patienten die Rauschwirkung schon hinter sich haben und dessen Wirkung psychisch verarbeiten müssen. Depressive Episoden sollten durch aufmunterde Gespräche oder im schlimmsten Fall durch Anti-Depressiva behandelt werden. Siehe auch Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Was heilt? - Psychotische Krisen und Drogenkonsum: Problemlage und erste Ergebnisse bedürfnisangepasster Behandlung (PDF-Datei; 113 kB) Kategorie:Psychedelikum Kategorie:SaferUse Kategorie:Horrortrip